monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gypsum Akantor
English name: Gypsum Akantor Romaji: An'nōn Akamutorumu '' ''Japanese: 不明 アカムトルム Size: Very Large ''' The '''Gypsum Akantor is an extremely rare subspecies of the Akantor, first introduced in Monster Hunter Z. Appearance The Gypsum Akantor is about one and a half times bigger than the regular Akantor. The scales on its back and outer shell are deep blue in colour, while the scales on its stomach have a lighter shade of blue. It also possesses three tusks as opposed to the regular Akantor's two. Because of the middle tusk extending from its lower jaw, Gypsum Akantor's lower jaw is longer and than its upper one, and is also unhinged. It also possesses spikes behind its skull. When enraged, its underside and eyes glow red; its eyes leaving a trail of light behind as it moves, similar to Nargacuga in rage mode. Instead of digging, they have adapted claws with flat pads on the bottom for swimming in the deep waters of the island it inhabits. Behavior The Gypsum Akantor is very aggressive towards hunters and any other organism that enters its island. They are known for strangely targeting the hunter in the party wielding the weapon with the highest raw damage; a trait it shares with the Sandstone Ukanlos. When enraged, it becomes even more aggressive, and also gains new attacks. It can also be battled underwater. Abilities Gypsum Akantor, like its Akantor relative, is capable of using the new Wind element (Only the element is new; also applied to other monsters that use wind based attacks, like Kushala Daora) in a very powerful "Wind Tunnel" attack that covers an enormous area, inflicting windblight to a hunter. Hunters with windblight will be thrown high up in the air with every attack that hits them, including fellow hunters' attacks. Gypsum Akantor can also use its gargantuan claws to swim underwater effortlessly. It will also dive and go into area 2 of the Delphic Caverns, which is an area completely submerged in water. When hunters swim in this area, their health will decrease by 5 every 20 seconds due to the strange properties of the water. Gypsum Akantor is also capable of harnessing the water element in some attacks. Gypsum Akantor can also harness a little bit of the '''Dark '''Element. Attacks The Gypsum Akantor possesses all of the regular Akantor's attacks as of Monster Hunter 4, along with some new ones. For example, a jumping attack, like that of Ukanlos and Odibatorasu, a 360 sweeping wind beam attack, a faster charge and a whirlpool summon which it uses underwater. Also, when hit by its resurface attack, any hunter that is hit by its back spikes can avoid damage by timing the attack button correctly, allowing them to mount the Gypsum Akantor instantly to deal additional damage and to allow for extra attacks if successful (This also applies to the regular Akantor, although hunters will take damage while they are mounting, as if walking on a hot surface due to the Akantor swimming in lava. See Monster Hunter Z for more information on the improved Monster / Hunter to Environment relations.) While in battle, it will switch between area 1 and 2 of the Delphic Caverns map each time its health decreases by a quarter. Attacks when on land (Area 1 of the Delphic Caverns) Attacks when underwater (Area 2 of the Delphic Caverns) Category:Pseudowyvern Category:Monster Creation